Modern rail vehicles often have brake systems having a plurality of brake devices which act in different ways. A service brake device, such as a pressure-operated brake device, for example a hydraulic or pneumatic brake, is generally provided. Besides this, eddy current brakes, retarders or else magnetic track brakes, amongst others, are additionally used. In contrast to the eddy current brake, the magnetic track brake device here is a friction brake device which, when it is operated, is brought into frictional contact with the rail. As a result of current being applied, the magnetic track brake device is magnetized and adheres strongly to the rail. The magnetic track brake device is subject to considerable wear in the process. Magnetic track brake devices are used for supporting the braking action of the normal service brake device, in particular when carrying out rapid braking or emergency braking. If the magnetic track brake device is in frictional contact with the rail, it can also remove materials such as leaves, water, etc. which are located on the rail during travel. Therefore, the use of a magnetic track brake device also serves to clean the rail, as a result of which, in particular, the adhesion between wheel and rail can be improved, this generally being parameterized as an adhesion coefficient.
Disclosed embodiments allow improved operation of a magnetic track brake device during track cleaning. Wear of the magnetic track brake device is intended to be reduced in the process.